brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Brick Bronze Wikia:Poll Archive
A list of polls that have been conducted on the home page. Game-related polls usually last for 1 or 2 weeks. Polls are sorted from oldest to newest. Game-related Questions What is your favourite fish Pokémon? Dates of polling: 31st August to 4th September, 2016 Total amount of votes: 107 votes How much in-game money do you have? Dates of polling: 6th to 13th September, 2016 Total amount of votes: 117 votes Groudon or Kyogre? Dates of polling: 13th to 21st September, 2016 Total amount of votes: 233 votes What is the latest badge you have? Dates of polling: 21st to 27th September, 2016 Total amount of votes: 127 votes What is your favourite Anthian City district? Dates of polling: 1st to 8th October, 2016 Total amount of votes: 303 votes Which egg did you choose in Lagoona Day Care? Dates of polling: 8th to 15th October, 2016 Total amount of votes: 441 votes If you could, would you join Team Eclipse? Dates of polling: 15th to 22nd October, 2016 Total amount of votes: 566 votes Do you care about your abducted parents? Dates of polling: 24th to 29th October, 2016 Total amount of votes: 1431 votes Which one is the first PBB Roaming Pokémon you have bumped into? Dates of polling: 2nd February, 2017 to 17th February, 2017 Total amount of votes: 1585 votes Which one is your favourite Alola Starter Pokémon? Dates of polling: 17th February, 2017 to 3rd March, 2017 Total amount of votes: 2156 votes Which feature would you like to see it being implemented in PBB the most? Dates of polling: 3rd to 17th March, 2017 Total amount of votes: 1539 votes Which of the remaining HMs would you like to see it being implemented on PBB the most? Dates of polling: 17th to 31st March, 2017 Total amount of votes: 2056 votes What has been your favourite city so far? Dates of polling: 28th April to 19th May, 2017 Total amount of votes: 2187 votes Which one is the most important PBB Game Pass to you? Dates of polling: 19th May to 2nd June, 2017 Total amount of votes: 2495 votes Which prize level in Hobo's Lucky Lotto have you won the most? Dates of polling: 2nd to 16th June, 2017 Total amount of votes: 1498 votes How many Rank Points do you currently have in Battle Colosseum? Dates of polling: 16th to 30th June, 2017 Total amount of votes: 3192 votes Which new location is your favourite area in the Port Decca update? Dates of polling: 1st to 28th July, 2017 Total amount of votes: 2185 votes What is your fastest record when skiing on Route 16? Dates of polling: 1st August to 23rd September, 2017 Total amount of votes: 1680 votes Which Apartment style did you choose? Dates of polling: 23rd September to 7th October, 2017 Total amount of votes: 820 votes Which PBB Event do you like the most? Dates of polling: 22nd December to 13th January, 2018 Total amount of votes: 863 votes Which Poké Ball variant do you want it to be added in-game the most? Dates of polling: 13th January to 24th February, 2018 Total amount of votes: 2418 votes Which one is your favourite Elemental Poké Balls? Dates of polling: 24th February to 26th March, 2018 Total amount of votes: 628 votes Wiki-related Questions What two things do you want as the background of PBB Wikia? Dates of polling: 5th to 6th September, 2016 Total amount of votes: 42 votes Are you in support of the new wiki? Dates of polling: 27th November, 2016 to 2nd February, 2017 Total amount of votes: 3063 votes Do you like the revamped navigation bar? Dates of polling: 31st March to 14th April, 2017 Total amount of votes: 681 votes Do you like the overhauled homepage? Dates of polling: 14th to 28th April, 2017 Total amount of votes: 1024 votes Article "Appendix:Breeding" is reformed into "Lagoona Day Care". Do you like it? Dates of polling: 7th to 14th October, 2017 Total amount of votes: 686 votes Article "Appendix:Shiny Pokémon" is reformed into "Event Pokémon". Do you like it? Dates of polling: 14th October to 19th November, 2017 Total amount of votes: 2233 votes Do you like the recent additions of Gym articles? Dates of polling: 19th November to 22nd December, 2017 Total amount of votes: 742 votes Category:Pokémon Brick Bronze Wikia